Megabound Movie:The Puppet Master
"The ones who sent those beasts after you was an evil witch doctor named Zi'Chak: the most loyal deciple of the demon lord Sutek" - The Ghost of Andre Toulon Also called Puppet Master 6:Stream, it takes place after Doctor Who Axesses and Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter. A man named Rick Myers, latest in a long line of masters of a group of souls brought back to life inside puppet-bodies, has been captured by the evil witch doctor Zi'Chak (who is voiced by Brad Dourif), a worshiper of the deceased demon lord Sutek. Zi'Chak wishes to complete his dead master's goal of controlling all of humanity and the world to avenge his master's death. He has captured Rick because he searches for the chest containing his mysterious puppets for his own purposes. Rick manages to hide the chest away. 2 months later during summer vaction on Orion Island, Lan, Mayl and Chaud find the chest washed up on the shore. Lan and his friends open the chest and find the puppets as well as a small wooden box containing a syringe full of a strange syrum, and also a notebook written by the creator of the puppets: Andre Toulon. Reading the book, they find out that the puppets contain the souls of victims of the axis powers during WWII (with the exception of a few whose death dates go from the middle ages to the colonial days of Great Britain). Lan decides to bring the puppets to life, but unknowningly to him and his friends, Zi'Chak has sent his Voodoo Warriors (tribal statues brought to life with pure black magic) after them. Now Lan, his friends and their tiny new allies The Puppets must stop the vile witch doctor from succeeding in his goal of world domination. Thankfully since Lan brought the puppets to life, he has temporarily become The New Puppet Master until they find what Zi'Chak is looking for, and save Rick. Lan's Puppets Bert Rosario voices Blade. Blade has the soul of a German scientist named Dr. Hess and serves as the leader of the puppets. His favorite thing is his hat. His weapons are a knife and hook that serve as his hands. Six-Shooter is a cowboy puppet with six arms. His former identity was the famous Hollywood wild-west movie star Wally "Quick Draw" Winston who came to Germany to shoot a movie, only to be killed by the Gestapo who accused him of being a spy of the Allies. Six-Shooter is equipped with six tiny .45 Caliber pistols loaded with unlimited supplies of powerful bullets due to Toulon's magic. Before he gets ready to attack, Six-Shooter's red bandana moves up to cover his nose by itself; he also emits a chuckle "Heh heh heh!" Micheal Laide voices Jester. Jester has the soul of a young Bookkeeper-Accountant named Hans Seiderman who loved to play pranks and jokes to make kids laugh. He was shot down by the Nazis the day before his and his Fiancee's wedding day following a joke that "went too far". His fiancee was also shot down. Jester often does not do much but act as the "decoy" to distract enemies whilst the other puppets make their move. However, Lan upgrades Jester's scepter so that it may now extend into a sword. Jester is also acrobatic and has good swordsmanship, not to mention a craving for thin mint cookies. Jason Spisak voices Torch, who has the soul of Toulon's young former-assistant Peter Hertz. Torch loves toasted marshmellows, but hates kids (reminding him too much of his human life, when he lost his family). He has a flame thower for a right hand. His appearence is based off of a WWI Kaiser. Torch often gets very annoyed with Jester, and is very impatient and hot headed in general. He has a bad habit of cursing. Taylor M. Graham voices Ninja. Ninja has the soul of a young soldier named Don Coogan who was good at sneaking up on enemies, before he was shot to death by a Nazi spy on American soil. His brother Danny Coogan transferred his brother's soul into the puppet. His weapons are an unlmited supply of shurikens and a katana. He considers Trixie, Jester and Pinhead (who are often grouped together) to be his best friends. Gengie (Indian Puppet) has the soul of rebel soldier who died in the Sepoy Rebellion. Gengie has 2 swords and slices his enemies with a sword dance. He often likes to meditate. Shredder Khan (Oriental Puppet). Khan has the soul of a Chinese medic Dr. Chori. He has a small knife and can emit either acidic mists or healing medical vapors from his breath. Jack Donner voices Djinn (Egyptian Goblin Puppet), which houses the soul of Toulon's mentor Afzel. Djinn uses his chain or fire-energy orbs as weapons. Linda Cook voices Ms.Leech. Ms. Leech has the soul of Toulon's deceased wife Elsa, and can spit out small leeches that uncurl and suck away blood of the enemey. Usually this is just used to scare the enemy, though it has been proven at times to be fatal. Tim Dornberg voices Tunneler. Tunneler has the soul of the American soldier Sgt. Joseph Erik Sabenstein who was captured and forced to work in Germany's salt mines until dying from starvation. His drill is coated in diamond dust, allowing him to tunnel through almost anything. Ed Cook voices Pinhead. Pinhead has the soul of a truck driver named Herman Strauss, executed for smuggling food into the Warsaw ghettos. His only weapon his his brute strength. Unlike Torch, Pinhead loves kids. Since they share the same feeling, Pinhead is usually partnered with Jester, Trixie and Ninja. Decapitron has a piece of Toulon's soul and 3 interchangeable heads: Surveillence, which allows him to see with X-ray vision, night-vision or heat seeking vision; a weapon-head that shoot bolts of electricity; or a morphing head to mimic the faces and voices of others, or often times Toulon's own former visage. Ever since Decapitron befriended Edward Elric, Decapitron often mimics Ed's face and voice as a way to show homage to his friend. Cyclops possesses the soul of one of Toulon's friends from his youth. His only weapon is a club. Dr.Death also contains the soul of another of Toulon's old friends. He has a set of small surgical tools, and mostly serves as medical attention to his master and fellow puppets. However, he is not afraid to use his tools to fight. In addition to allying with the "main" group of Toulon puppets, the heroic group must find The Lost Ones: secret puppets which Toulon hid in places around the world. Trixie is a female magican puppet who has the soul of Hans Seiderman (Jester)'s fiancee Alisa Datsik Heskiva, who imigrated from Russia and worked as a school teacher who amazed her students with magic tricks. She uses sharp tarot cards and hypnotizes people with a watch. Jester and Trixie are usually seen cuddled up, kissing. Sometimes Jester is even seen tickling Trixie. When she is threatened or harmed, Jester becomes infuriated and leaps into action to protect her, even though she has shown to be able to take care of herself. Jester's somewhat overprotective attitude is due to their traumatizing human past when they were both shot. She is nicknamed "The Jester's Wife." Smith has the soul of a Russian blacksmith named Kraof who died in Joseph Stalin's great purge. He is armed with a sickle and a hammer, both of which can turn red hot. Golem has the soul of stone sculpter named Fezel. Like Pinhead, his weapon is his strength, though he is slower than Pinhead. Cogswell is a steampunk-themed puppet and has the soul of an Italian tinker named Cluadio Gardebli who owned a Clock Shop and was killed by Mussolini's secret police, accusing him of being part of a small group of rebels who were plotting the assassination of The Duce. He is armed with chainguns and a switchblade knife. Captain Shanks has the soul of the infamous Captain Blackbeard. His weapon is a cannon that he has in place of a left arm. Sir Brick-A brutish "compressed"-looking knight puppet,has the soul of a butler who served rich family,died in the London Blitz while trying to help the family escape the bombings,his wepaon is a powerful chain-mace. Saif-Has the soul of a fallen Arabian Knight who died in a civil war between a group of rebel and their king,he is armed with a sword and shield. Gattler-A Mafia themed puppet dressed in a pinstriped bissnuess suit and fedora and Cigar and armed with Tommy Gun and a belt full of Malvo Cocktails,he has the soul of a former Mafia memeber "Butch". Bombshell-A puppet resmbeling a hollywood actress,dressed in a red hollywood star dress,with silver gloves,her weapon is a supply of bombs hidden behind her ankle,she also sports a pistol.Her former identity was a young broadway actress Trisha Maximillion Patriot-A American Revolution soilder themed puppet,his soul contains that of a soilder of the American Revolution,he is armed with a musket and a knife. Cherokee-A Native American warrior themed puppet,his former identity was that of a Native American Warrior,he is armed with a tomahawk and a shield Dragoon-A Chinese Dragon puppet, he has the ability to shoot an unlimited supply of fireworks from his mouth. Rumor has it that Dragoon's soul is the soul of a real dragon. Grypon-A Gryphon puppet with a front half of a lion and a back half of a eagal with working wing's, his soul is the Toulon Family cat Leo Lan also has made a few puppets of his own Christopher Sabat voices Grave-A puppet that resembles Allen Walker's master General Cross,who's soul does the puppet contain.His weapons are 4 masks placed on all 4 sides of his head,his head roatates to which mask he wants,one that shoots a laser out of his eyes,one that shoots spikes out of his eyes and mouth,one that creates a blinding light,and one that has x-ray vison.He has a habit of snatching Allen's wallet and Jester fighting Grave in order to get it back.He is known to Jester as a "jerk" also when Grave saw and advertisement for a new wine brand and claiming he wanted it,Jester commented "It's not the taste of it that intrests you.You simply want it because YOU DONT HAVE IT! You somtimes act like a six-year-old!". Grave's clothing is like his previous clothing back when he was Cross only except the colors are reversed. Grave still calls Allen "Idiot Apprentice". Private Eye-A noir dective themed puppet with 2 pistols and a eyeball for a head which he uses to paralize his enmies with a mind piercing glare,his former identity is "L" Lawit Assasin-Has the soul of Near who was shot to death by Devitto and Jasdero,his image was inspired by the Assisn's Creed games Lan played,he is armed with 2 hidden knifes in his gloves. Theif-resmbles a japanese theif,has the soul of Mello,he can disappear and reappear in a small puff of smoke and attack with a knife Hitman-has the soul of Matt,like Six-Shooter Hitman emits a chuckle,he is armed with a shotgun Puzzler-Has the soul of Cameron,he can fold up into a puzzle box in order to lure in curious enemies that try to solve him he springs out and crushes parts of their body by crushing them in a vice grip with his spike-lined arms and legs Boomboxer-Has the soul of a DJ that was good friends with Miku and Kaito,he can creat small sonic booms. Rocketeer-Has the soul of Major Huges,he can fly though the air with a jetpack and is armed with a small RPG. Grim-Formerly Light Yagami, the puppet resembles his human self except his body is a skeleton with hair in black and red buisness clothes, his eyes appear either human when calm, but roll back to "Kira Eyes" when enraged or ready to kill. He also has a tiny replica of a death not attached to his right pocket by a small chain all together giving him an "urbanized grim reaper" look. His weapon is a scythe Harpy-A puppet based of harpies of greek mythology has the soul of Misa Amne, she can fly and attack with razor sharp claws Humans Lan Hikari Mayl Sakurai Chaud Blaze Allen Walker Lenalee Lee Jessica Toulon Anti-Puppets evil puppets created by Zi'Chak to match the stats of the Toulon Puppets Dark Blade Dark Jester Dark Torch Long Legs Witch Whiplash Ying and Yang(Combine to create Dao) Ice Queen Smily Ape Face Minor Atagonists Neah the 14th Noah-Though Allen drove Neah out of his body, Neah still stayed in the motral wolrd as a wondering poltergiest,still obsessed with controling other people's destiny and seeking revenge on Allen and Lenalee, Neah uses a type of black magic to posess a manikin body which takes on Neah's human form,also this magic is covenantly Egyptian only except it is the power of Anubis, he now trys to switch bodies with Allen, in the end he is attacked by Blade,Jester,Six-Shooter,Ninja, and then incinerated by Torch. Timeline Due to The Puppet Master Franchise having so many non-canon and Canon films confusing the timeline the writter has cut out some of the films and fixed them together in order to make sense: Retro Puppet Master''' '' Dr.Death is hidden,Elsa and Toulon get married and go to egypt to study egyptian magic then '''''Puppet Master III:Toulon's Revenge Peter and Toulon and Jessica travel to America,Peter is killed at the age of 16,Butch and Trisha are killed,Toulon at bodega bay hotel kills himself followed by Puppet Master:Axis of Evil After WWII,Danny Coogan give the puppets to Jessica and later on Jessica makes some of her own puppets,later she leave her father's puppets at the hotel to live in peace proceaded by Puppet Master 4 Rick awakens Torch,gets taken to prison then after Puppet Master 5 present day,Rick is kidnapped by Zi'Chak, and now Megabound Movie 2:The Puppet Master The Legend of The Elixr of Life Long Long ago,The heavens posessed a magic for them alone,It breathed life into inanimate objects by transfering souls into them,this was used for privlaged souls who had a good reason to live on in the mortal world. One day, a Demon Lord named Suteckh stole this secret from the heavens and used it make himself appear as a god, he tricked mortals of Egypt into following him,and worshiping him. But later on, The elders of Egypt sealed Suteckh and his followers away to the underworld. But still some of the vile creature's followers escaped and hid the secret away and for it Suteckh granted them immortality, years later durring WWI a old man named Afzel took the secret from the tomb of Suteckh in hopes in returning it to the forces of good where it belongs,insted he was followed and killed by Suteckh's minons, but he taught the secret of the second life to a young man,Andre Toulon......